firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
FreeSide-Hapan Space Units
Miy'til Fighter Shields: Yes Speed: High Hyperspace Capability: Si Weapons: 6 laser guns, avanced missiles Abilities: Hunt-Special attack Description: Fighter builded in Hapes, it is equipped with advanced missiles and it is provided with a maneuverability similar to an A-wing. Hetrinar Bomber Shields: Yes Speed: Medium Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns, ion guns, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Hunt-Special attack Description: Heavy bomber made at Hapes. It is equipped with ion cannons, missiles and torpedoes. It is similar to the last heavy bombers from the New Republic. Hapan Light Cruiser Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Deploy sensor-Amplify all the systems Description: Small escort and scout unit. Beta Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Turbolaser, ion guns, flak Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter type: Miy'til, Hetrinar Abilities: Deploy cluster mines-All power to engines Description: Smaller version from the Nova Cruiser but equiped with deadly weapons for a starship from this size. Stella Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Turbolaser, ion guns, flak Abilities: Maximun power fire-Deploy Hapan mass mines Description: Small frigate designed as a escort starship for the Hapan fleet. Hapan Victory Star Destroyer MKI Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X-Wing, Y-Wing Description: Star Destroyer previous to the Imperial class, created at the end of the Clone Wars, of 900 meters long, is armed by multiple batteries turbolaser and of ions. Despite his size and armament it still presents a destructive impressive capacity thanks partly to that its weapon is designed to debilitate as rapidly as possible the enemy. Also also this ship possesses a speed of exceptional combat. Hapan Imperial Star Destroyer MKI Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: X-Wing, Y-Wing Description: Imperial Mark I Star Destroyer, with its 1600 meters long vessel is the preferred insignea imperial commanders, specifically designed to attack and besiege enemy planets with more powerful weapons. Battle Dragon Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Turbolaser, ion guns, advanced missiles, advanced torpedoes Abilities: All power to shields-Deploy Hapan mass mines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X-Wing, Y-Wing Description: This ship is a powerful rival opposite to any enemy, as distinct from the majority of the starships his armament rotates avoiding the times of waiting of reload of the weapon with what it is doubly effective. Nova Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, turbolaser, flak, laser guns, ion guns, advanced missiles, advanced torpedoes Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter type: Miy'til, Hetrinar Abilities: Deploy cluster mines-All power to weapons Description: Maximun representative from the Hapes´s technology, with only 400 meters long, It is one of the top starships from the galaxy thanks to its powerful systems and weapons. Hapan Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, ion guns, flak Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter type: Miy'til, Hetrinar Abilities: Deploy cluster mines-All power to weapons Description: With a bigger size, the Hapan Heavy Cruiser has been designed for give support to the smaller units with its more powerful weapons. Categoría:Space Frigates Categoría:Space Corvettes Categoría:Space Cruisers Categoría:Space Fighters Categoría:Space Bombers